Only the Strong Survive
by NaruSasuGirlForever
Summary: In the world of demons, females have no rights and are given to males at the age of 16. Sasuke, the princess of the Uchiha kingdom is given to the army commander, Naruto as his bride. However, powerful demons have a vendetta against the Uchiha kingdom and want to claim Sasuke as their own and use her as their way to get revenge. Can Naruto protect his beloved? NARUFEMSASU
1. Prologue

Demons. We are immortal beings that live in a different world than humans. To the humans, we are nothing but legends, fantasy. But no matter what anybody says, we are real. Demon babies age until they have their heat which usually occurs at anywhere from age twenty to demons possess certain powers. When a demon is born, he or she is also connected to a certain animal. This gives the demon the ability to turn into the animal whenever he or she pleases. The more powerful the animal is, the more powerful the demon is. Demons have a true face and a human face. Most demons are always wearing their human face. The true face is what the demon actually looks like.

Until a few years ago, female demons possessed absolutely no rights. They were not allowed to go to school or work. They were given to a male at the age of sixteen. This male could do whatever he wanted with his female. Many she-demons were treated as both labor slaves and sex slaves. They were forced to do all the housework and stay at home all day. Very few she-demons were actually given to a demon that respected her.

But all of this changed because of a powerful she-demon named Sasuke Uchiha.

Our story starts in the Sharingan kingdom, one of the most powerful kingdoms in the demon world. It was ruled by King Fugaku Uchiha and his wife Queen Mikoto Uchiha. They were both brilliant rulers who were loved by all of the people in the city. Fugaku was one of the few Strongs who truly respected and loved his wife. He never did anything she wasn't comfortable with and always asked for her opinions about the ways he ruled.

On that particular day, the entire kingdom was standing outside and nervous. Mikoto Uchiha was giving birth to a child and they could hear her screams from outside the castle. Mikoto had a frail body, and giving birth was extremely painful for her. The doctors weren't sure if she was going to make it. Fugaku Uchiha was pacing nervously outside the room in which his wife was going through labor.

When the doctor came outside the room, he anxiously looked up, praying for good news. "The good news is that the child will survive." Fugaku sighed in relief. "But, I'm afraid your wife will most likely not." Fugaku's stomach tightened. He looked at the doctor in horror. "We gave your wife a choice. Either she survives and the child dies, or the child survives and she dies. Her majesty chose the child's life over her own." The doctor said sadly.

Fugaku's despair turned to burning anger. "You gave her the choice. I am her husband. You must consult me." He roared.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm afraid with matters like this, it is completely the lady's choice." Fugaku shook with rage and fear.

"You may go in and see her and the child if you'd like. She only has about an hour more to live." The doctor said. Fugaku pushed past the doctor and walked into the room. His wife was leaning on the pillow, slightly panting. She looked happy even though she knew she was about to die. Mikoto was holding their newborn baby to her chest.

She looked up at her husband. Fugaku stood with his arms crossed looking at anything but his wife's eyes. "Are you mad?" Mikoto whispered.

Fugaku finally looked at her. "Why?" He whispered back. "Why did you pick the child over yourself?"

"We need an heir Fugaku. You know that even if I did survive, I can never give birth again." Mikoto answered. She had always been a smart woman. "It's a girl you know? Would you like to hold her?"

Fugaku took the child from Mikoto's arms. Even now, he knew that she would look just like Mikoto when she was older. She would be beautiful. Fugaku was overwhelmed by his love towards the little baby girl in his arms. The baby looked up at him with curious black eyes.

"I want to name her Sasuke." Mikoto said. Fugagku looked down at his wife.

"Sasuke is a male name though."

"I don't want her to be weak like the other she-demons around here. I want her to be both mentally and physically strong, so we should start with strong name."

Fugaku wanted his wife's last moments to be happy. "Okay. Sasuke it is."

After a few moments, Fugaku lay in the hospital bad with Mikoto. Sasuke was in between them and Fugaku's arm was around both of them. "Why do you have to leave me Mikoto?" Fugaku whispered.

Mikoto sighed. "I don't know Fugaku, but I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Can you promise me something Fuga?" Mikoto asked. Fugaku could hear the life slipping away from her.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll put Sasuke through training and make her a warrior."

Fugaku was not expecting that. He hesitated. Making Sasuke a warrior would go against all of the rules set for she-demons "Promise me Fugaku." Mikoto said again.

"I promise."

Mikoto sighed in content. "Thank you." She picked up Sasuke and held him close to her chest. "I love you baby. I love you so much. Train hard and be strong. Don't let any boys put you down." She kissed him on the forehead and handed him to Fugaku.

"Goodbye Fuga. I love you." She said as her last breath escaped her and she was no more. Fugaku looked down at Sasuke. The baby's lower lip started trembling. Then she whimpered and started sobbing as if she knew her mother was gone. Fugaku cradled the baby. "Shhh Shhhh. Don't worry Sasuke. Daddy's here. Daddy will protect you." He kissed the baby's forehead as a single tear escaped his eye.

Meanwhile, a pair of eyes was watching it all. "I'm waiting for you my princess. One day, I will claim you and you will be mine forever."


	2. Naruto

Chapter 1

18 Years Later

When Sasuke Uchiha walked into a room, she caught everyone's attention. The demons wanted her and the she-demons wanted to be her. She carried the soft, innocent features that were considered ideal for a she-demon in this society. Her beautiful long black waves framed an even more beautiful face. She had round, intelligent black eyes covered by long eye lashes, a sweet button nose, and plump pink lips that made every demon's mouth water. Her petit, 5'1 frame had the perfect curves; with a small waist, slender legs and arms, and an ample sized behind and breasts.

Everyone in the Uchiha kingdom knew Sasuke as their gentle and innocent princess who would soon make a beautiful bride and trophy to a powerful king. However, she was much more then a pretty face. To fulfill his wife's dying wish, Fugaku had gotten the best teachers from around the world to educate Sasuke in secret. She was well versed in politics, warcraft, and history and was an extremely talented archer and knife thrower. She loved attending these lessons.

Unfortunately, she also had to attend classes on how to be a proper lady. She was forced to learn domestic duties such as cooking, cleaning, and sewing. She was taught the art of submission where she learned how to pleasure and obey her future husband. Her father gave her incentive to try in her female lessons by saying that he would not let her continue her real education unless she put an effort into them.

On this particular day, Sasuke was standing in front of her father, mouth wide open. Her cheeks were red with anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GETTING MARRIED?"

Fugaku sighed. He knew this would be her reaction. "Sasuke it's time. You are already eighteen. I've let you stay with me for two extra years then I should have."

"But father there's still so much I want to learn." Sasuke cried.

"You can continue your lessons if your husband allows it." Fugaku tried to reason.

"If my husband allows it? Father I have to spend the rest of my life obeying some man that I don't even know. What kind of life even is that?"

"Sasuke I can teach you everything a king has to know, but that does not change the fact that you are a lady, and it is time for you to accept that. You cannot be the king. Besides, Naruto is a good, honorable man. If you respect and obey him, he will treat you well and take care of you."

"NARUTO? YOU WANT ME TO MARRY THAT DOBE?" Sasuke exploded. Naruto Uzamaki was the son of the Uchiha army's commander, Minato Namikaze. Sasuke had met him once years ago. He was a scrawny, loud mouthed idiot who claimed she had cooties and refused to get within 5 feet of her.

Fugaku chuckled. "Sasuke he has changed since the last time you have met him."

"Yeah but how much can a person really change?"

"Well you'll see for yourself. We are going to visit Naruto and his father today at his house-" Fugaku said standing up.

"WHAT!" Sasuke interrupted.

"And you will be on your best behavior do you understand? You will marry Naruto whether you like it or not so you may as well try to get to like him. Now the dressers are here to get you ready." Fugaku finished.

Sasuke sighed, defeated. Two hours later, she came down to meet her father all dressed and ready. Fugaku smiled. His daughter looked so much like her mother that he felt as if it was Mikoto standing in front of him.

Naruto could not believe that he was about to take Princess Sasuke as his bride. He had heard myths about her beauty, but he had only actually seen her once in person when he was twelve. He only vaguely remembered what she looked like. Now 13 years later, at age 25, he was about to marry the little five year old he had once tried to play with so many years ago.

Naruto and his father stood waiting as King Fugaku's carriage arrived. He bowed to the king as he ascended the carriage and almost took an audible gasp when the princess stepped out. Naruto had seen many beautiful ladies in his life thanks to his adventures with his perverted uncle Jiraya, but Sasuke made them all look like witches. Minato smirked at his son's taken aback state and hugged his old friend Fugaku. Sasuke met Naruto's eyes for a second but then immediately looked down as was custom.

Naruto took her delicate wrist and brought it up to his lips. "Welcome Princess." He breathed.

Her cheeks flushed. "Just Sasuke is fine Naruto-sama." Her voice was sweet.

Naruto smirked. "Just Naruto is fine _Sasuke_."

Sasuke sat silently as her father discussed the terms of her marriage with Naruto and Minato. Naruto was not at all what she had expected. First off he was a lot taller then she had expected. The top of her head barely came up to his shoulder. Secondly, he was _a lot_ handsomer than she had expected. He had a chiseled jaw, high cheek bones, and his eyes; god those eyes were so endearing it took all she had to look away from them and to the ground. They were the blue the sky became when the sun was just beginning to set. She had never seen more beautiful eyes. Finally, he was strong. Even through his clothes, she could see the raw muscle that covered his arms, chest, and legs.

It was decided that the wedding would take place in two weeks time and Sasuke would move out of the castle and into Naruto's house. She liked it. Although it was smaller then she was used to, it was secluded and cozy.

Sasuke found herself dreaming about Naruto for many nights. Naruto's eyes, his smile, his gaze. Naruto touching her, kissing her, making love to her. Everytime she woke up from these dreams she would have a feeling of nervousness at the pit of her stomach that she could not shake. She liked Naruto, but that didn't change the fact that she barely knew him. She had hear horrifying stories of abusive relationships where wives were continuously beaten and raped by their husbands. Would Naruto do that to her? She was getting more and more nervous as her wedding day approached alarmingly fast.


End file.
